A solid-state image pickup device has been proposed that interposes a photoelectric conversion film which is configured of an organic film between a transparent pixel electrode and a transparent counter electrode. On the transparent counter electrode, a protective layer that is configured of an inorganic material is provided to block off moisture, gas, and the like (for example, see Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2006-245045 (PTL 1)).